


Alone

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in under 15 minutes during class, for the fic101 prompt Alone. It's just wrote itself really, and it's probably far from perfect. And it's short. Many thanks to my beta, Jaclyn. (written in 2007)

She was alone…

She had been left behind by her friends because she asked them to. It was her decision. It was the only way for her to save them. She had sacrificed herself but now at least they were safe and sound.

But now, she was alone.

Technically, that wasn't true. There were hundreds of them here with her. But she didn't want to have anything to do with them. They were still her enemies despite the fact that she was part like them now. It didn't matter; she would never be like them deep inside. She would stay who she is, even if she had to hide it. She would never be one of them.

But if there were hundreds of those things behind those doors, in her heart, she was alone.

Her friends weren't there with her, for her. And they probably would never be again. If she had a say in this, and she did, she would never see them again. They would be safer away from her, away from what she is now. She would learn to live without them, with the fact that she missed them. She would if only because they were alive somewhere, someplace safe.

They already tried to break her mentally. Physically, they could; she was like them. But nothing prevented them to try to break her mind. They had made her live hundreds of lives during the short time she was with them. But every time, she broke their illusions quicker than the previous one. She was learning. She was holding onto her friends. She was counting on the details they couldn't make real enough for her to buy them. They were trying to change her mind, but they wouldn't succeed. They wanted to reprogram her, but they couldn't. She had a protection they didn't have. Somewhere deep inside her she would always have that one flicker of hope.

Hope that her friends would switch the off button and that she would die finally.

Hope that one day, she would be able to find that one failure in their system.

She didn't know if it existed but that didn't stop her from searching for it anytime she could. She knew she would probably die too, but she was past caring. What mattered were her friends, her City, and the people of the Pegasus galaxy. She would protect them with her life if it came to it. And she knew that one day, it would.

But if one day she were to fall, she would bring them with her.

Fini


End file.
